


Una noche escalofriante

by The_Jester_Lover



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Short & Sweet, Spooky, Suggestive Themes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: Basado en el episodio de Halloween 4x12 "Too cute to spook". Calista y Sofia regresan al castillo y quieren asustar al mago real, pero les sale el tiro por la culata.





	Una noche escalofriante

La noche había ido de miedo.

Sofía y Calista regresaron al castillo con sus bolsos repletos de dulces y caramelos que habían obtenido durante su salida por el reino.

Calista estaba eufórica, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ir a hacer truco o trato con chicas mayores. Lo había pasado genial, se sentía mayor, se sentía estupenda.

―¡Sofía gracias por llevarme contigo!―exclamó abrazándola con fuerza.

―De nada, Calista.―respondió la princesa―¿Lo has pasado bien? ¿Te has divertido con mis amigas?

―¡¡Sí!! ¡Son geniales! Oye, ¿ahora podemos ir a ver al Tito Ceddy? ¡Le daremos un susto de muerte!

Sofía sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo. Por mucho que se había divertido con sus amigas brujas, nada le gustaba más que estar con su hechicero.

Las dos subieron los escalones de la torre con sigilo para no ser descubiertas y al llegar a la puerta llamaron con tres fuertes golpes, esperando sorprender al mago real.

Pero cuando la puerta se abrió ante ellas sin revelar a nadie al otro lado, fueron ellas las que se sorprendieron.

―¿Hola?―saludó Sofía, desconcertada.

―¿Tito Ceddy? ¡Truco o trato!

Nadie respondió. La estancia estaba vacía y las luces apagadas.

―Qué raro…―dijo la princesa―No me ha dicho nada de que fuera a salir esta noche…

―Tal vez vuelva pronto. ¡Vamos a esperarle y sorprenderle cuando vuelva!―sugirió Calista.

Las niñas se adentraron en la oscura estancia y miraron a su alrededor, intentando acostumbrar sus ojos a la penumbra. Todo estaba en silencio.

Un golpe en la ventana hizo temblar el cristal y las sobresaltó. Calista se agarró rápidamente a la mano de la niña mayor.

―¿Qué ha sido eso?―preguntó asustada.

―El viento, quizás.―contestó Sofía―No te preocupes, Calista, sólo ha sido un ruido―dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

La pequeña echó un vistazo a su alrededor con una mirada asustadiza. Cuando vio dos ojos brillantes observándola justo a su lado, gritó de pánico.

―¡¡SOFÍA!!

―¡Calista!―exclamó la princesa, asustada.

La ventana se abrió de golpe, permitiendo a una gran ventisca adentrarse en el taller, soplando con fuerza y haciendo volar el montón de papeles acumulados sobre la mesa.

Sofía abrazó a la niña más pequeña, cubriéndole la cabeza con sus brazos de forma protectora. El viento abría y cerraba la ventana con golpes secos.

―¡Sofía, vámonos!―pidió Calista.

La princesa asintió y la tomó de la mano antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero cuando estuvieron frente a ella, ésta se cerró delante de sus narices con un portazo, haciéndolas chillar a ambas.

Tiraron del picaporte, pero fue en vano, la puerta estaba bloqueada.

―¡¡No se abre!!―gritó Calista.

―¡Usa la varita!

La pequeña hechicera sacó su varita, pero antes de poder agitarla, le fue arrebatada por una fuerza invisible que la lanzó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

―¡¡No!!

Entonces Sofía sintió cómo algo se deslizaba por su abdomen, aunque no podía ver nada. La fuerza invisible se abrazó a ella con fuerza y la levantó en el aire, haciéndola levitar.

―¡¡SOFÍA!!

Una oscura carcajada inundó la estancia con risas escalofriantes, entonces una voz siniestra retumbó en las paredes.

―¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Una pequeña princesa dispuesta a servir de sacrificio! Justo el ingrediente que necesitaba…―dijo la voz a la vez que un fuego azul brillante comenzó a refulgir bajo el gran caldero dispuesto en medio del taller, iluminando la estancia con luces y sombras en movimiento.

La princesa comenzó a ser arrastrada en el aire hacia el recipiente.

―¡¡¡SOFIAAAAA!!!―chilló la pequeña, llena de angustia.

―¡CALISTA! ¡ESCAPA!―gritó Sofía, intentando forcejear con la fuerza invisible sin éxito.

La voz volvió a reír.

―¡Qué considerada princesita! ¿Vas a sacrificarte de buena gana? Eres tan amable… tan peligrosamente bondadosa…

La princesa levitó hasta ser posicionada justo encima del caldero.

―¡¡NOOOO!!―exclamó Calista a voz en grito al ver a su querida amiga siendo introducida dentro del enorme recipiente de metal.

Sofía luchaba por escapar del agarre, pero era inútil, el ser invisible la sujetaba con tal fuerza que ella no podía escapar. Notaba el calor emanando del interior de la cazuela bajo ella. Miró hacia abajo y contempló el contenido burbujeante acercándose cada vez más a su cuerpo.

Entonces la fuerza la soltó y ella cayó al caldero. Con lágrimas en los ojos cerrados, esperó sentir él líquido hirviéndole la piel mientras escuchaba a Calista llorando su nombre.

Sin embargo, el calor no llegó y ella abrió los ojos, aturdida.

En lugar de en un infierno burbujeante, se encontraba rodeada de un montón de coloridos caramelos con envoltorios brillantes.

Totalmente desconcertada, miró hacia arriba. Un rostro familiar la miraba con una sonrisa altanera de suficiencia.   

―¿Señor Cedric?―dijo ella, con pasmo.

―Feliz Halloween, Princesa Sofía.―respondió el mago, aguantando la risa.

Calista se llevó las manos a la boca de la impresión.

―¿¿T-t-tito Ceddy??

―¿Usted?―Sofía estaba anonadada, pero entonces frunció el ceño y le miró con enfado―¿¡Usted nos ha hecho esto!?―dijo poniéndose en pie sobre los dulces dentro del caldero.

―Ohh… ¿Demasiado, quizás? No he querido jugármela con la princesa más valiente de todos los reinos… ¡Se siente!―él no parecía arrepentido, de hecho más bien parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Sofía se cruzó de brazos, molesta, pero el mago soltó una risita complacida y la tomó de la cintura, sacándola del caldero.―Creo que _alguien_ se merece unos caramelos…―comentó, poniéndose los dedos sobre el pecho señalándose a sí mismo.

―Esto no es justo, Tito Ceddy, ¡no es justo! ¿Cómo has podido asustarnos así?―exclamó Calista, enfadada.

―Nada de paparruchas, niña. He oído perfectamente cómo vosotras pretendíais colaros aquí para intentar asustarme.

―¡Una cosa es un susto y otra matarnos de un ataque!―contestó Sofía.

Cedric se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza, divertido.

―Como sea. Mis caramelos. Ya.―demandó con un gesto de su mano.

Calista pisó el suelo con fuerza, enrabietada, pero se acercó a él con el bolso en la mano, dispuesta a entregarle los dulces que tanto le había costado reunir durante la noche.

Pero Sofía se lo impidió, poniendo una mano protectora frente a ella.

―De eso nada. Nosotras aún no hemos tenido nuestra oportunidad para asustarle, Señor Cedric. No nos vamos de aquí sin una pelea justa.

El mago levantó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

―¿Y tú crees que un par de niñitas asustadizas como vosotras van a poder estar a la altura de Cedric el Sensacional, querida?

―Bueno, no lo sabremos hasta intentarlo―respondió Sofía desafiante―¡Allá voy!

La niña gruñó en su disfraz de grifo, acercando sus garras a él de forma amenazadora. Cedric alzó las cejas y soltó una sonora carcajada que tuvo que mitigar con su mano.

Sofía llevaba un traje bien hecho, que se ajustaba a su pequeño cuerpo como una segunda piel de color violeta y que realzaba sus incipientes curvas aún sin pronunciar. Al mago no le asustaba ni un ápice, pero no podía decir que no disfrutara del espectáculo, más bien todo lo contrario. Se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo sorpresa.

―¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Qué ferocidad! Parece que bajo esa carita de niña buena se esconde una bestia indómita…―dijo, acercándose su rostro a ella de forma sugerente. Agarró con un fino dedo el enganche que colgaba del cuello y el disfraz emitió un ruidito agudo que le hizo sonreír.

Sofía intentó contener la sonrisa en sus labios, pero no tuvo éxito.

―¡Yo también asusto!―exclamó Calista―¡Mira!―la niña se subió el cuello del disfraz que revelaba una enorme sonrisa y soltó una aguada risita―¡Jijiji! ¡Soy el Goblin Risón!

Cedric le palmeó la cabeza en un gesto cariñoso.

―Muy mona. Bien, creo que me habéis vencido, chicas. Vuestros disfraces son verdaderamente aterradores.―Con un movimiento de su varita, hizo levitar un buen montón de dulces de su caldero que se introdujeron en los bolsos de ellas. Después entregó a su sobrina su varita―Espero que hayáis tenido un Halloween escalofriante. Ahora id a dormir antes de que aparezcan las verdaderas criaturas de la noche y os secuestren para llevar a cabo sus rituales de terror―les dijo, moviendo los dedos siniestramente hacia ellas.

Calista gritó y salió del taller, asustada. Sofía soltó una risita y miró a su mago.

―Me ha dado un buen susto, Señor Cedric.―admitió, risueña.

―Para eso estoy. Y si me lo permites tu disfraz es… _absolutamente sobrecogedor.―_ comentó deslizando un dedo por la prenda, sin llegar a tocarla, esbozando una sonrisa hambrienta mientras movía sus cejas de arriba a abajo de manera provocativa.

―¿De verdad lo cree?―preguntó ella, mordiéndose el labio con fingida timidez.

―Ten cuidado, niña―advirtió el mago mirándola peligrosamente―, que me he quedado con las ganas de dulces. No vaya a ser que confunda con uno.

La princesa rió de nuevo con las mejillas sonrojadas y fue hacia la puerta.

―Le veré en mis pesadillas, Señor Cedric.―se despidió sonriente, agarrándose del picaporte.

―Allí estaré, como siempre. Buenas noches, _mi_ Princesa.―le deseó con una pronunciada reverencia y una sonrisa espeluznante de oreja a oreja.


End file.
